Unidos por la luna
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasukeNaruto] Sasuke tiene que separarse un tiempo de Naruto. ¿Como se lo tomará el kitsune? Mi primer Angst [One shoot]


Hola soy Megumi014 y este es mi segundo fanfic de Naruto. Tengo más fanfics escritos, pero los subiré poco a poco.

Este es mi primer intento de fanfic angustia U así que no se si me habrá salido bien.

Advertencia: Shounen-ai, Sasuke/Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke.

Negación: Naruto no me pertenece TT ni saco dinero con el fanfic así que por favor no me denunciéis

Gracias a todos los que leáis el fanfic

UNIDOS POR LA LUNA

(Sasuke POV)

Mientras observaba tu inocente mirada se me partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

¿Cómo podía decírtelo? ¿Cómo podía atreverme a romper tu felicidad?

Recuerdo aquel día de lluvia, después del entrenamiento, donde por fin me atreví a confesarte lo que sentía.

En aquel momento miraba al suelo barroso, no me atrevía a ver el rechazo en tus ojos. Pero de pronto sentí como me levantabas la cabeza con tus manos. Tu mirada era más feliz que nunca y por tus mejillas desfilaban lágrimas de felicidad, que se mezclaban con las gotas de la lluvia.

Pero lo que me reclamaba en aquel momento era tu boca sonriente.

Fue nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer beso sincero. No como en clase, cuando éramos pequeños, que nos besamos accidentalmente. Recuerdo que sabías a ramen.

Allí, bajo la lluvia, volví a sentir tu sabor en mis labios, y el tacto de tu piel sobre mis manos.

Ahora, mientras me sonríes, despertando a mi lado como cada día desde hace más de un año, se me comprime el corazón.

Suavemente te abrazo, notando el calor de tu cuerpo bajo la ropa.

Tú te extrañas de mi comportamiento y me preguntas qué es lo que me pasa. Es normal que me lo preguntes. Nunca te suelo abrazar.

Sin dirigir la vista a tu cara las palabras comienzan a fluir de mi boca, como un veneno para ambos.

Dentro de poco me tengo que marchar.

Me han asignado una misión de clase A muy arriesgada, que compartiré con otros ninjas de alto grado. A ti no te han asignado la misión. No por que no seas lo suficientemente fuerte, ni por que te falte valor. Prefieren que te quedes en la villa, para protegerla en caso de peligro, aunque no creo que los problemas lleguen hasta aquí.

Sinceramente, prefiero que te quedes a que vengas conmigo. Prefiero saber que estás a salvo, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra.

El silencio reina en la habitación, y noto como comienzas a temblar.

Cierro mis puños fuertemente, intentando aguantarme las lágrimas. Nunca, desde que era pequeño, he vuelto a llorar. Pero en este momento me faltan fuerzas para controlarme.

Te separas de mi abrazo y yo bajo la mirada, no quiero ver tu sufrimiento, es demasiado para mí.

De pronto noto tus manos en mi cara, que imitan perfectamente los movimientos de aquel día de lluvia en que nos besamos.

Alzan mi cara para que te vea a la perfección, quieres que dirija mi mirada hacia ti.

Por tu cara fluyen lágrimas, pero no de felicidad, sino de tristeza.

Al ver tu intento de sonrisa para animarme comienzan a caer las lágrimas de mis propios ojos.

Tu siempre tan positivo y optimista, intentando animar a los demás aunque te encuentres fatal.

Te abrazo de nuevo, esta vez más fuertemente temiendo que te sueltes, y susurrándote al oído con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas te digo:

-Mira la luna cada vez que me eches de menos. Ella cuidará de ti mientras yo no esté.

Aquel día había luna llena.

(Naruto POV)

Me susurraste tiernamente en el oído que mirara a la luna cuando no estuvieras, cuando te echara de menos.

Ya hace tres meses que te marchaste.

Dirijo la mirada a la ventana, y observando la media luna que se alza en el cielo noto aún más la frialdad de la noche.

No quiero una maldita luna, te quiero a ti.

Recuerdo la última noche que pasaste aquí, como tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y como tu boca reclamaba mis labios hambrientamente, sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta poder volverme a besar.

Aquella mañana desperté sin verte a mi lado, y encontrando una nota en lugar de tu calor.

Solo decía: Espérame, volveré.

Típico de ti. Solitario hasta el último momento. Hubiera preferido poder verte por última vez, pero supongo que tenías razón. Era mejor así. Si hubiera visto como te marchabas habría sufrido aún más.

Espérame, me dijiste, como si temieras que te fuera a olvidar. Nunca en mi vida podría olvidarte: te amo demasiado.

Ahora ha pasado medio año desde tu marcha.

He recibido tus cartas. Una por mes. Todas cortas y escritas con rapidez, lo que me hace pensar que estás muy ocupado. Pero por más cortas que sean se nota la tristeza en cada una de tus palabras.

Este mes aún no he recibido tu carta, comienzo a preocuparme. Se que estarás bien, eres fuerte, pero no puedo evitar la angustia: ¿Qué pasaría si no fueras a volver?

Son las 12 de la noche, y oigo el buzón de casa.

Extrañado me dirijo a la entrada, solo para ver un sobre en el suelo.

Mi corazón bombea rápidamente y cojo la carta para comenzar a leerla.

En la hoja solo ponía:

-"Naruto, hoy te amo más que nunca, pero lo siento. No necesitarás mirar más a la luna."

Abro los ojos con horror. No puede ser. Dirijo mis ojos a la ventana, pero no puedo localizar la luna.

Había luna nueva.

Las piernas me flojean y las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos, nublándome la vista.

De pronto oigo como llaman a la puerta.

Por primera vez noto que son las 12 de la noche, y que el correo nunca viene a estas horas.

Siento un pinchazo en el pecho, y temblorosamente quito el seguro y abro la puerta, solo para encontrarme a Sasuke en el portal, con una mirada de asombro al ver mis lágrimas.

-Dobe, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tanto te desagrada verme? Pensé que si leías la carta abrirías la puerta, pero como no venías he tenido que llamar y...

Sasuke no pudo continuar, porque me abalancé a él tirándolo al suelo mientras le abrazaba.

Ahí estábamos los dos. En el portal de mi casa, en una noche oscura, sin luna, y abrazados como si no hubiera mañana.

De pronto oí la voz del hombre que tenía debajo, que envió escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

-Te dije que miraras la luna cuando me echaras de menos, y hoy hay luna nueva, por que ya no necesitas mirarla, estoy aquí.

Después de aquellas palabras nuestros labios se juntaron, y desde aquel momento cada vez que miro la luna se me alegra el corazón, recordando que cuidó de mi cuando mi amor no estaba.

OWARI

Hola de nuevo creo que esta vez se me ha colado demasiado el romance, muy pasteloso me ha quedado U

Tengo escritos 2 fanfics más de Naruto que son one-shoot, se llaman El baile de disfraces y Buceando en el amor.

¿Cuál os gustaría que subiera primero?

Please enviadme un review si os ha gustado la historia, me hacen muy feliz. Y así de paso sabré que tipos de fanfics os gustan, para escribir de ese tipo U.

¡¡Gracias de nuevo!!

Hasta la próxima.

Megumi014


End file.
